Movie Night
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Eragon and some of the others are having a movie night. There will be a few genre's.
1. Horror

**Movie Night**

**I thought I'd attempt a humor Eragon fic. Hopefully you will enjoy it. Also, if you haven't read a couple of the other Eragon fics I've wrote or am writing, feel free to check them out.**

**Ch 1: Horror**

"Do you think this will be enough popcorn?" Murtagh asked his brother, Eragon, with two big bowls of popcorn in his hands.

"It should be." The younger Rider answered and at that precise moment, the doorbell rang. "That must be our other guests. I'll get it. How's my hair? How do I look?" he went back to asking Murtagh.

The dark haired Rider raised an eye brow, "Fine Eragon, now just get the door."

"Are you sure?"

His brother sighed before answering. "Yes, Eragon." Then he ran toward the door and tripped over his own feet.

He jumped up quickly, "I'm alright," and continued toward the door.

Murtagh watched him with his mouth slightly ajar. After he was out of sight he shook his head. _Did he trip?_ Saphira asked, looking in through one window.

_Yes, he did. _

_Figures, _Thorns' voice came in, pulling his head through the door. Now that there was a three-way conversation going, _I give it a couple hours at the most._

_Well I'll give him two days to crack. _Murtagh replied.

_It's interesting to hear you two placing bets on Eragon's love life._ Saphira said dully. _His brother and his brothers' dragon. _

Murtagh and Thorn gasped as if hurt. "You cut me deep Saphira. Real deep."

_We were only placing our concerns, _Thorn stopped when Eragon came in with their guests. Arya, Roran and Galbatorix walked in after him.

"Oh, goody," Arya grabbed a bowl of popcorn from Murtagh's hand, "my favorite. Corn puffs."

"It's called _popcorn_." Roran answered surprised by her actions.

"Oh, popcorn, my bad." Arya placed some in her mouth and walked through the other doorway, leaving the others there. Murtagh turned his head and gave a small chuckle. This was unusual behavior for the elf and he barely knew her. "Hey in there, are we gonna watch a movie or what? Hello…?"

"Nice girl, Eragon," Roran smirked.

"Yeah, Eragon," Murtagh placed the last bowl on the counter next to him and hugged Roran in a friendly embrace, his arm hooked around his neck. "Nice choice." At that moment they both started laughing.

"Hello? What movie are we going to watch?" there was a loud crash. "Oops! I can pay for that!"

_Not the home theater system! _Thorn started pulling his head out of the door then stopped, _I'm stuck._

Murtagh looked at the others and shrugged, signaling that the only way to get to watch a movie was to get the red dragon out. About two or three pushes released him. Then there was an, "Owww." Everyone rushed out to see what happened. The princess was sitting on the floor, holding her head giving a giant purple teddy bear with a star on its chest the death glare the popcorn was all over the floor.

Galbatorix squeaked, "Mr. Snuggles!" and the king rushed toward it, grabbing it and held it protectively. "Mine! My Mr. Snuggles! Mine! Back off!"

_Wow, _Saphira said surprised. _This is the side we never seen of Galbatorix before. I must admit it, it's weird._

"I must agree Saphira." Roran scratched his head. "So… what movie are we going to watch?"

"Action."

"Fantasy."

_Comedy._

"Romance."

_Horror._

"Oh, I'm down with that," Arya jumped up, excited about the idea.

"Great, we'll start with horror then watch another genre." Murtagh suggested.

_Let's get started then, _Thorn said.

After about thirty minutes of arguing what horror movie they were going to watch. Murtagh just placed the movie they had finally chosen in the DVD player and it had started. Something hit him on the back. "Hey get down! I can't see with you in the way!" Galbatorix threw some more popcorn. Murtagh's face twisted when he walked to the couch where everyone was sitting. Thorn and Saphira were sitting behind those on the couch and the roof was a little to low for them to extend their neck to its full height. Someone's shinny head blinded the two dragons.

_My eyes! _Saphira shook her head, trying to get her eyes to adjust again.

_It burns, it burns! _The red dragon blinked, then looked at his friend. Both looked at the bald head and growled quietly then smirked at each other. A twinkle shinning in their eyes. _After?_

_After, _Saphira agreed as she and Thorn went back to watching the movie, swaying their heads back and forth, trying to get a clear view of the large plasma screen.

About a quarter of the way through the movie, there were different actions to the way this movie was going. Murtagh sat at the end of the sofa, his fist resting against the side of his face. It was obvious he was bored with the expression he wore. Eragon was crying because his favorite character had died after she was stalked by some crazy alien that cut off her head. Roran was trying his best to move away from him after his cousin made him feel uneasy. He nearly jumped over Arya to get away. The elf was watching intently, unafraid and seeming to be completely aware of every thing that was going to happen and eating the fifth bag of popcorn they had made since it started thirty minutes ago. Galbatorix on the other hand, was freaked out. "Get out of the way!" Everyone looked at him awkwardly. "He's right behind you!" he was talking to the other girl in the movie. "AHHH!" the king grabbed Mr. Snuggles and held onto it tightly. Just then the large purple teddy bears head was replaced with stuffing. "M- M- Mr. Snuggles?" King Galbatorix cried, his eyes tearing up. He and the others looked behind them to see Saphira spit out the stuffing, some stayed on her face.

"You think this is funny?" The king questioned the blue dragon. "You just killed Mr. Snuggles! He's been with me for years." Galbatorix looked back at his child's toy. "And his heads missing." His facial features changed to shock.

**BANG!!**

"AAAHHHHH," he screamed, throwing Mr. Snuggles in the air and grabbed onto Murtagh.

"Hey…! Let go of me!" The Rider demanded.

The much, much, much older Rider realized what he was doing and let go. "What's the matter with you, Murtagh? Don't touch me."

"Me!" he shot back.

"Shhhh," Arya growled, stuffing more popcorn in her mouth. "You gotta see this part. This guy, he's gonna die after she walks in. He's gonna get cut in hal-"

"Arya!" Eragon demanded. The princess looked at him.

"Popcorn?" she offered.

"Please stop telling us what's gonna happen."

"Fine, geez. Why is everyone so touchy?" she reached for another handful then looked down when she realized the bowl was empty. "Would you be a dear and go get me some more popcorn?" Arya nearly hit Roran in the face. He jerked back just in time to avoid it, his eyes shifted toward her.

"You go get it," he turned his attention back toward the TV screen. "I already got the last five bowls for you; it's someone else's turn. Get Eragon to do it."

"Please Roran?" Arya started toying with his hair and he was starting to freak out again. Eragon and Murtagh were both wondering what she was up to. The youngest Rider was starting to get upset about the fact that Roran was flirting with the girl he had been trying to court without any success. Murtagh was doing his best to hide the smirk on his face. He was guessing how his younger brother was taking this rather surprising twist.

Roran pulled away, he already had Katrina and Arya was freaking him out. "Eragon… please get your girlfriend away from me."

"Popcorn, please."

"… Are you on drugs?" Roran asked.

"HOLY SNAP!" Galbatorix jumped up and fell behind the couch. He poked his head over the back of the couch. "Is it safe?"

"Not for you," Murtagh watched Eragon as he seemed to get all jealous of Roran. Arya actually forgot about him and went back to the movie. The Rider gave his cousin the death glare.

Finally, the movie had ended. Sadly, everyone died. Lights turned on and Murtagh was leaning back on the couch and sleeping, snoring lightly. He must have found it very boring, only the elf entertainment amused him. Eragon was trying to conceal his teary eyes. Arya was upset that it was over and started pouting as if she were a two year old. Galbatorix was peaking over a pillow, nearly scared out of his wits. Roran took a deep breath since the movie was over and elbowed his cousin lightly and pointed to the dark haired Rider. Eragon seemed to get what his cousin was suggesting.

There was a tickling sensation. Roran and Eragon were holding back their laughter as best as they could. "Just a little more," Eragon replied.

"I'm on it," Roran let a small chuckle escape, though he tried to hold it back.

"Keep going." Murtagh smacked his face and opened his eyes, looking at his hand to see some white foam on them and heard two people laughing. His face was blotched with shaving cream.

"You!" he swung one of his hands and stopped when he thought of something. "Thorn?" he asked. "Where are you?" He looked behind him to see Saphira and Thorn sound asleep and snuggled together.

"Aww," the three said as if mothers witnessing something an innocent child would do.

"It's a conspiracy man," Galbatorix jumped up and stood with his hands on his hips. "They are out to get us." The three rolled their eyes. The old king had finally gone mad.

"I think it's time to send Galbatorix to a senior citizens center." Murtagh whispered to the other boys. "His mind has finally lost it." Roran and Eragon nodded.

"So… what movie's next?" Arya walked in with another three bags of popcorn. Murtagh and Roran looked at each other then back to Eragon.

"See ya later Eragon, we gotta go." Both jumped up and walked away.

"I'll pick up Thorn in the morning," Eragon's older brother said. "Don't stay up to late."

"You can't leave me!" Eragon was desperate. "Not with the crazy king, he'll scalp me!"

"Improvise," Roran answered as he and the other Rider bailed.

_I'll get you for this! _He pouted then sighed. "So what do you want to watch now?" he asked the elf and oldest man he had ever known. "Arya? Bald- I, I mean Galbatorix?"

Snoring.

The Riders' eyes narrowed when he had discovered that both were sound asleep. Arya slept with three bags of popped corn in her arms and spilt everywhere. She was drooling. Eragon shuddered then looked at the man that must have used botox, he was curled up in a ball sucking on his thumb and hugging his purple headless teddy tightly. So tight that stuffing was coming out. _This will forever haunt my dreams until the day I die! _He looked around to see the living room was covered with popcorn, Mr. Snuggles' stuffing and shaving cream. _I am _not _picking all this up! Well, I better break out the camera in case if I need some blackmail._

Click. Click.

Eragon smiled, _Classic. I am gonna be so dead for this._

**Tiger- (clasps hands in front of me) Murtagh was sleeping like a little angel.**

**Murtagh- (backs way slowly) So much for non-fangirl!**

**Tiger- I'm not listening. So how did my first ever humor-shot go? At least my first in this section? I may do one with Galbatorix going to the Senior Citizen Center. Also don't forget that I have a couple other stories you may check out. I would appreciate it. Please Review and let me know how you thought this was. Thanks.**


	2. Boring

**I decided to continue a couple more chapters. Hopefully you will find it funny.**

**Ch 2: Boring **

The second night had arrived and Eragon and Murtagh were again in the kitchen. However, this time Eragon was making many bags of popcorn for a rather hungry elfin princess and throwing them to his brother, who was throwing them like he was playing a game of hot potato. _Are you still trying to get Arya to notice you, Eragon?_ Thorn asked his Riders' brother.

"She _will_ notice me," Eragon answered with a determined tone looking at thirteen bags of popcorn on the counter.

Murtagh, Thorn and Saphira had their mouths agape. "Uhh…" Murtagh started looking away from his red hands. "Don't you think you're going a little too far with this?"

"Now what would give you that idea, brother?" Eragon questioned his older sibling almost confused.

"With the popcorn? I don't think bribing a girl with food, or popcorn will work." The older Rider replied.

"Oh yeah?" He crossed his arms. "Are you speaking from experience?" Eragon asked just as the doorbell rang. Once the door had opened, everyone from the night before had arrived again, plus Katrina. "Here Arya," the Rider put the popcorn in her face. "I made you some already."

Arya looked at him surprised. "Eragon… I don't know what to say." Eragon smiled. "But I brought spinach puffs instead." She held up a bag of 'spinach puffs' and Eragon's expression dropped.

"Oh…" he said disappointedly, "Ok," and gave a fake smile.

_Talk about wasting perfectly good popcorn. _Thorn told Saphira.

_Not really, _she answered, _more for us._

Unfortunately, they didn't see Murtagh going all crazy with the Tabasco sauce; he was starting to look like one of those mad scientists from the Frankenstein movies. He seemed rather suspicious. "Katrina brought a movie for us to watch," Roran said.

"Great," Galbatorix jumped, "what is it?"

"It's a surprise," she smiled and walked into the other room with Arya.

Once they were both out of ear shot. Murtagh asked, "So did you bring Katrina in hopes to keep Arya from going all over you?"

Roran shuddered at the thought, "Yes."

"I don't see why she likes you," Eragon fumed. "She was probably somehow drugged." He looked at his cousin, "You drugged her!" He pointed a finger.

Roran was offended, "Why would I do that?! I already have Katrina, what makes you think I like Arya in that manner?"

"Maybe you think she's cuter," Eragon argued. Murtagh and both dragons watched them back and forth for a couple moments until they heard the movie playing. Galbatorix was raiding the fridge when he and the others ran in the other room and jumped on the small couch, pushing each other out of the way. Murtagh, however, was the one pushed onto the floor. An irritated grin was now on his face. Saphira and Thorn were behind the couch, once again behind the bald king. This time, they were prepared. The red dragon carefully placed a wig on the bald mans head.

After a few minutes worth of commercials, it was then the boys discovered that they were about to watch a girly movie. All the boys let out a heavy sigh that filled the room. "A girly movie? You've got to be kidding. Not to mention a chick-flick."

The movie was _How To Loose A Guy In 10 Days_. "Aw come on," Katrina started, "its funny."

"For you maybe," Roran sighed.

"I like this movie," Arya defended.

Eragon jumped at his chance. "I do too!" he lied.

"Really?" the princess asked.

"Yup."

"Cool." The elf slapped him hard in the back with a solid thump. Eragon had a big grin on his face and turned away from her, looking at everyone but her and Katrina.

"Oww," he whispered with an expression of pain on his face.

Saphira pushed her head in the large bowl of popcorn Murtagh had on his lap. "Hey!" he said as she had taken a mouthful. The Rider looking in the bowl and seen that there were only a couple pieces of popcorn left and the rest were seeds. He was about to reach for them until another large head beat him to it. "Aw man this is already a bad night. First I get pushed off the couch and have to sit on the ground and now you guys took my Tabasco flavored popcorn." The dark haired man complained, looking at Thorn and Saphira. "Saphira? Saphira are you alright? Eragon I think something's wrong with Saphira." Eragon and the others looked back.

_It burns! It burns! My mouth is on fire!_

"How can it be on fire if you breathe fire?" Eragon asked a stupid question.

_Murtagh!_ Thorn yelled, causing Murtagh to jump and spill all the popcorn kernels all over himself. _What did you do to the popcorn?_

"I doused it with Tabasco sauce," then Murtagh thought, "something you guys can't take. That'll teach you to _eat _my cornpuffs, I mean popcorn."

_You're lucky for now,_ Thorn growled. _I'll get you._

Galbatorix leaned over to the Rider. "You might want to listen to him. Dragon's are scary."

"Tell me about it," Murtagh started sulking without his beloved popcorn.

There were some laughs as Andy put Ben through torture and vice versa. "Aw, Benny." Andy started making her little scene in the movie while watching _Sleepless In Seattle. _

"Can't see and can't hear!" some big guy behind them said annoyed.

"You shut up or my boyfriends gonna come back there and pummel your **'beep'**." Andy spun around and pointed.

"Ok. Outside," the big man stood up and demanded. Just after Ben had gotten socked in the face the boys moaned.

"I'd kill her," Roran said then looked at Katrina – who was looking at him with that remark - as he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders on the seat. "Not you of course. You wouldn't do that to me…….. Right?"

"Of course not," she answered and turned back to the movie.

"Something like that happened to me before," the old king announced.

"Really?" everyone looked at him.

_What happened?_ Saphira asked, able to breathe after the burning sensation stopped.

"She went all pshyco on me and ran around screaming in the ancient language that the world was going to end."

"Weird," Roran had a funny expression on his face, as well as the others – minus the two girls.

"So what did you do?" Murtagh inquired curiously.

The king shrugged, "She ran off with the best man and they sailed away in the sunset and lived happily ever after… wait." He placed his fingers to his chin in thought. "No wait that was my mom."

"The king has some crazy stories," Arya whispered to Katrina, who in turn nodded. "You want a spinach puff?" the female elf offered.

"No thanks, I'm on a diet without spinach." Arya rolled her eyes then turned to Eragon.

"You want some?" Eragon looked at her and then to the bag. They looked like green balls of hay.

"Sure," the Rider took one and took a bite out of it as Arya stared back at the TV. He looked away and started gagging.

_These are HORRIBLE!!_ He choked. Murtagh and the dragons looked at him as if he was high or something, a smile of amusement on their faces.

_You know Eragon, _Murtagh replied, _if Arya discovers you're dissing her cooking you can kiss your chances with her good-bye. Something I've learned, never tell a woman she stinks at cooking. She'll grab a skillet and hit you in the head. _He then rubbed the back of his head. _Now that hurts! Women go all crazy when you insult their cooking skills, even if you gag as you are doing now trying to hide it. _

_I think we should tell the princess that Eragon's choking. _Thorn asked the blue dragon next to him so only she could hear, and not to mention the elf herself. She looked over to see the boy gagging on something.

Murtagh redirected his gaze toward the movie, _Uh… Eragon. You have a rather angry looking elf princess glaring at you. I think she's gonna kill someone. _

Eragon swallowed loudly, at least the spinach puff went down, and slowly looked over his shoulder to see Arya glaring daggers. _She doesn't look so happy. _

_I told you, _the older Rider kept his attention on the TV screen. _You are SO dead. _

_Thanks for the comfort._

_Anytime. It was nice knowing you. _

"Arya," Eragon started, gulping again. "Is everything alright?"

She continued to glare, "You hate my spinach puffs!" she yelled.

"No," the Rider cowered in fear for his life.

"Liar!" she threw all of the left over spinach puffs at him before leaning against Roran, who was taken aback and a now growing angry Katrina.

"Hey!" she screamed. "Get away from my MAN!"

Arya flushed red in anger and huffed as she backed off and lounged back in the couch. First Eragon had insulted her cooking and now this. Katrina was snuggled tightly against her fiancée's chest and he was smiling inwardly. _Sweet. _

Murtagh had chuckled at his thoughts and Eragon was trying to recover from the emotion he was feeling. _How did she know? _

_Women are all knowing, _Murtagh said.

_Hmph, and crazy, _Galbatorix added.

_I didn't show any signs. Someone had to have told her- _his stare turned to the two dragons

_What? _They both asked.

_You told her!_

_Thorn started it, _Saphira defended. _I told him not to, but he's just as stubborn as your brother. _Murtagh looked at the female dragon – as did the red dragon.

_I beg your pardon, _the red dragon's Rider asked.

After a few knockout rounds, everything was all quiet again, except the sound of laughter as the movie ended. "Awe, such a sweet movie." Katrina said. "Which one's next?"

**Ok I'm finished with the second chapter. I'm open for another genre, and I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. Reviews are appreciated and thank you to those who have read. **


End file.
